Dreams of Demons
by Jowy's Pixie
Summary: After a long hard battle and still feeling stressed about Matt's sudden disappearance, Will just wanted a quiet night to herself. But Shagon, Nerissa's dark angel of malice and Knight of Destruction, has other plans for her as he can't resist tormenting his favourite victim and gorging himself on her hatred. One-shot.


**Just a little idea that wouldn't leave me alone.**

**Rated T to be safe.**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

**~ Dreams of Demons ~**

* * *

"_I can still feel your hatred, Will. It shall be your undoing."_

As sneakily as possible, Will opened the front door to the apartment her and her mother shared together in Heatherfield. She cringed every time the door creaked and as the rattling sound of her keys turned in the keyhole as she locked the door behind her. The entire apartment was dimly lit and Will sighed with relief as the way to her room appeared clear. Her mother was talking on the phone in her own bedroom so Will carefully tiptoed into her bedroom, slowly and quietly closing the door behind her.

Once she was sure she was in the clear and that Susan wasn't going to barge into her room, demanding an explanation for her evening long absence, Will collapsed onto her bed with a dramatic and tired sigh. She couldn't believe that Nerissa now had a new band of goons at her command to cause even more trouble. What exactly was Nerissa trying to achieve? This was just typical of her; always getting others to do her dirty work instead of facing them herself. The Knights of Vengeance were bad enough, but now Knights of Destruction? These guys packed even more of a punch, feeding on their emotions in battle to make them stronger and boy did they know how to push her and her friends' buttons.

Shagon's cold, hard golden mask wormed its way into her mind and Will dragged a pillow over her head, pressing it against her scalp in a feeble attempt to block the horrifying images of the emotionless face, long dark hair with large wings to match.

Her heart ached for Matt and she wondered if Shagon was telling the truth. Had he hurt Matt? Was it all just a bluff in order to get a reaction out of her? But if it was a bluff, then why had Matt suddenly disappeared? She quickly sat up and picked up her cell phone to check if Matt had called her back, but there was nothing.

"Ed, are you sure Matt hasn't called?" She asked her phone that sighed in annoyance.

"_Yes child,_" It answered, "_I already told you that boys don't like needy girls._"

Will blew a stray piece of red hair out of her face, bolts of static sparkling off her, reflecting her frustration as she squeezed her phone tightly in her hands.

"What would you know? You're just a stupid cell phone." Will retorted.

"_Be that is it may, maybe the boy just wants some space_." Her phone reasoned.

"But why wouldn't he talk to me about out it?" Will gasped out, getting up to worryingly pace her room. "It's not like him to just vanish. At first I just thought he was sick, but after what Shagon said today…" He heart fearfully skipped a beat at the thought.

"_Might I suggest a good night's sleep Miss Will?" _Her alarm clock offered.

"Like I can sleep after what happened tonight." Will mumbled to herself as she walked over to her window and opened it to stare at the large full moon. Her mind wouldn't leave the battle that had happened earlier. She wondered how her friends were holding up after the ordeal. How could they fight creatures that fed on their emotions? It seemed almost impossible, especially when they were being goaded like they were.

Will knew that Cornelia was right. They had to keep themselves in check. Will just wish that she knew how. Seeing Irma so easily conquer her pain today and overpower Ember made Will jealous. Why couldn't she do that with Shagon? She hated that dark angel so much! No. That's exactly the path she had to avoid. Her strong hatred towards him was what got her into this mess in the first place and apparently made her his favourite victim.

She quickly turned away from her open window, looking around her room for any form of distraction that could occupy her mind and banish all thoughts of the Knights from her mind.

"_Maybe you should do your math homework." _Sammy, her calculator, said and Will rolled her eyes. Like that was going to happen.

"I don't think so." Will huffed before she froze, her eyes wide as her door suddenly swung open to reveal her mother stood in the doorway, glaring daggers at her daughter.

"So you've finally decided to come home, huh?" Susan scolded sternly before looking around her room in confusion. "Who were you talking to?"

"Err, no one." Will lied, mentally slapping herself for not being careful enough when talking to her electrical appliances. Her mom thought she was weird enough already.

Susan stared at Will with a hint of shock on her features before they all morphed into anger again.

"Look, Will, I don't know what kind of ridiculous rebellious phase you're going through, but it stops right now." Susan demanded.

"Uhhh, mom, I'm back, ok?" Will sighed. "I just lost track of time."

"That's what you say every time."

"Well it's the truth."

"Ok, fine." Susan huffed as she placed a lock of black hair behind her ear, turning away from her daughter to walk out of the room. "Whatever your pathetic excuse is, you're still grounded."

"What?" Will shrieked. "No!" This always made missions all that more complicated. Having to create another astral drop was the last thing she wanted to do…especially after last time.

"Tough luck." Susan replied firmly. "Until you can learn to be more responsible, I'm just going to keep punishing you like a child."

Will could feel her already thin patients beginning to snap. How could she tell her mom that she was more responsible than she could ever possible imagine? Saving the universe was pretty up there with great responsibilities and she wished her mother could know how trivial staying out passed curfew was compared to that.

"I hate you." Will growled out, but her mother just ignored her, slamming the door as she stormed out.

Will remained standing there, seething with rage and hatred, her fists clenched and her teeth gritted together. She then threw herself back onto her bed, her screams of anger muffled by her pillows as she clung to them. Her state was only made worse by the sounds of most of the objects in her room sighing at how pathetic she was. She pulled her covers over her head and squeezed her eyes tightly shut trying to block out their advice to her.

"Shut up!" Will hissed as she finally raised her head and her room became quiet again. No whispering or mocking and Will sighed with relief, trying her best to close her eyes and relax after the long hard day of battling.

After a few minutes of peaceful silence, it was soon broken by a quiet, dark chuckle filling the air.

"Huh?" Will gasped, opening her eyes as she sat up and looked around frantically for the source. "Who's there?"

She remained frozen in place for a second before reaching to grab the Heart of Kandrakar and clung onto the pink crystal with everything she had. A shuffling sound near her window caught her attention and her head snapped around to find the light of the moon being blocked by a large dark figure.

The dark angel was sat casually on the window ledge, one knee up in the air with an arm resting limply on it. His golden mask glittered slightly and his hair appeared even darker in the night. The long black wings producing from his back flexed slightly before his head turned to face Will.

"Shagon." Will managed to gasp out as she froze with fear.

Shagon's mask gave no hint of his mood away as his grey tail flicked slightly as Will said his name. He slowly slipped into Will's room, towering over her as his large form took up most of the space and he folded his arms over his muscled chest, staring down at her.

"That was quite an amusing fight with your mother." Shagon chuckled and Will glared at him, repressing her fears. She could do this. She could face him. As guardian of the infinite dimensions, this was her job, her duty; to defeat all evil. And Shagon was as evil as most of them got. She hated him!

Shagon threw his head back slightly, sighing in ecstasy. He threw his arms out as if to embrace an invisible force in the air and Will gasped as she realised what was happening. Shagon glowed slightly as he fed on her hate and Will leaped off her bed, holding the Heart into the air.

"Guardian uni – AHHHHHH!" Will suddenly screamed in agony as a burst of energy shot at her arm and she let go of the Heart out of reflex. The crystal flew to the other side of the room and bounced off the wall, glowing brightly due to the presence of a monster.

"No no no." Shagon scolded, wagging his finger in front of him. "I can't have you making this more difficult for me. You're staying human."

Will clung onto her stinging arm in shock before bolts of electricity sizzled around her body as she turned to glare at the demon.

"What do you want?" She growled at him.

"Fun." Shagon replied light-heartedly before Will threw a bolt of lightning at him.

Shagon easily absorbed it as it had no effect and merely laughed at Will's efforts.

"Quintessence!" Will yelled, shooting another, more powerful bold of lightning at him which he also easily caught and laughed off the impact.

Will's eyes widened at his immense power before yelping as he leaped forward to stand in front of her, his form dominating the room and dwarfing her in comparison before he stroked one of his claws along her cheek. Will slapped his hand away as electricity danced off her body, but Shagon just laughed again.

"So feisty and full of hate." He purred, throwing his head back again as he absorbed it. "It's _delicious._"

"Yeah, well I don't plan on being on the menu." Will smirked as she held her hand out to summon the Heart. Her eyes glowed pink as the crystal obeyed its owner, flying towards her in her time of need and Will's grin widened as she felt the comforting, warm power in her hands.

"Guardian unite." She commanded the crystal and Shagon cried out as he was flung backwards by the power and force of her transformation.

Will smiled and sighed with relief as she felt the power engulf her, flooding through every cell in her body. Shagon looked up and growled to see Will stood confidently in the middle of the half destroyed bedroom, taller, with her guardian uniform on and smirking at him.

"Maybe it would be more fun if it _was_ more of a challenge." Shagon shrugged before flapping his wings and pouncing on her, shoving her into the wall with his large hands and Will grunted at the impact, feeling dizzy as her head banged against the wall.

"It's a shame your little friends aren't here." Shagon taunted. "I heard you're less powerful without them around. How unfortunate."

Will kicked at him as her arms were pinned down, but it was like kicking titanium for all the results it was producing. She felt her anger and hate building up inside her and Shagon laughed again as he absorbed it all up greedily.

"Mmmm, so delicious. Come on Will; HATE ME!" He ordered.

Will closed her eyes tightly and shook her head frantically trying to fight her emotions. _Think of what Cornelia told you, _she thought to herself as she bit her lip in concentration.

"Not co-operating, huh?" He slammed her against the wall again and Will's brown eyes snapped open in determination, sending a powerful charge across her skin and using the force of the energy to blast Shagon off her and he grunted in pain as he fell through the wall that joined with the living room. Will gasped as debris and rubble crashed everywhere, causing the whole complex to shake. Was her mother ok? Will froze, waiting for Susan's screaming to begin; for her secret identity to be blown.

Nothing happened.

Shagon laughed, despite the pain as he pushed himself up on his hands and knees and turned to stare at Will with his emotionless white eyes.

"Not bad." He complimented sarcastically. "It would just be a shame now if your mother was to get hurt."

Will gasped, panting in fear and anger as she stared at Shagon with wide eyes.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on her!" Will screamed.

Shagon stood up, flexing his wings again as he folded his arms cockily, while keeping his masked face fixed on Will.

"Why shouldn't I?" He replied. "If anything, you should be thanking me. You did say that you _hate _her." He burst out laughing manically and Will let out a shriek of rage, shooting lightning bolt after lightning bolt at him all of which he either avoided or had no effect on him. He held his hands out to her as he gasped in pleasure.

"That's it Will. Keep on hating me." He begged happily. "You know I can't get enough. It burns so good!"

Will growled in frustration, cursing her inability to keep herself in check. Clenching her teeth together and balling her hands into fists, she focused on sensing all of the energy currents within the area.

"Quintessence." She hissed, glowing with power as every wire in the building burst out of the wall and stretched towards Shagon, entangling him and hanging him in the air while Will watched with a satisfied smile on her face. She marched towards him, enjoying the sight of him struggling in her power and tilted her head at him, smiling mockingly.

"Some mighty Knight of Destruction." She teased. "Now you can tell Nerissa that I don't take kindly to her little followers coming after me at night like she tried to last time."

She ordered the wires to squeeze Shagon tighter and he groaned at the force before finally managing to speak.

"Fine." He replied innocently. "Then you'll never find out the fate of your boyfriend."

Will gasped. "Matt? What have you done to him?!"

"Would you hate me if I had?" He baited.

Will tugged at her hair, trying as hard as possible not to let him get to her.

"Oh, how he begged and pleaded." Shagon further goaded her as tears formed in her eyes. "How hard it must be to keep track of a poor, normal human boyfriend who was too weak to save himself; even from his own inner demons."

"Don't talk about him that way!" Will ordered, pointing a finger at him as she fought as hard as possible to contain her hatred. How was supposed to fight a part of her own emotion? Especially when he said things like this to her. What was she to do? She wished her friends were here to help.

"Yes, Will." Shagon encouraged. "Let the hatred consume you!"

Will collapsed on the floor as Shagon absorbed it off her before he easily snapped the wires that bound him and floated in the air in front of her, his wings spread out and his long hair blowing around his face. Will ran her fingers through her hair stressfully, trying hard not to imagine Matt begging for his life as Shagon attacked him. The very thought made her feel sick and hate Shagon even more.

"I've never eaten so well before." Shagon threw his arms out beside him. "You truly are a delectable treat Will."

Will gazed up at him with rage filled eyes.

"What have you done with Matt?" She demanded in a hostile voice. "Because if you _have _done something, then I can assure you that things won't get pretty."

"Maybe Matt is closer than you think." Shagon teased and this only increased Will's hatred which rolled off her in waves, further fuelling Shagon's power. Without warning, he flew towards her and Will quickly flew out of the way, hovering at the other side of the room, staring in shock at how powerful Shagon was becoming…and it was all because of her.

"Hold still little guardian." He taunted. "We're not finished yet."

He flew at her again, this time managing to grab hold of her leg, locking his fingers around the purple leather and pulled her towards him. Will yelped as his large, muscular arms encaged her. She flapped her wings in an attempt to fly again, but got nowhere as Shagon shot a burst of energy at the large glass window and flew out with Will in his arms. She tried her best to electrocute him, but Shagon just chuckled at the sensation.

"Tickles." He commented as he flew high into the sky, far above the city and Will wondered what he could possibly do to her.

"It's too bad the fun has to end here." Shagon sighed. "But I'm feeling full."

He gently clipped one of her wings and Will gasped at the sensation before yelling in pain as his grip tightened, plucking her blue and green wing from her back. She screamed in agony as Shagon discarded the small wing as if it were merely paper before moving onto the other one, stroking it before yanking it out of her back and watching as it blew away in the night's breeze.

"Did I steal the little fairy's wings?" He chuckled as Will continued to cry out in pain and fear. She hung limply in his arms, feeling humiliated as Shagon had clearly won the battle between them, drunk and full on the power of her hatred.

"Now you can join your precious Matt in the abyss." Shagon growled out, holding Will out by her purple crop top. Will stared in fear at his cold, gold mask before she felt his grip loosen and she screamed as she fell towards the Earth and towards her death.

Jolting as she hit the concrete ground, Will's eyes snapped open, looking around erratically and in shock as she felt the soft bedsheets beneath her. She was back in her room, drenched in cold sweat and breathing hard as she clung to her pillow. Will looked down and realised that she was still in the same clothes from earlier before looking up to see her room peaceful and undamaged. Taking a deep breath to calm herself down, she finally smiled with relief when she realised that it was all just nightmare. She gazed at her clock to see that she had been asleep for a few hours and soon the voices of her concerned objects filled her mind, asking if she was ok.

She reassured them it was nothing and got out of bed, pushing her sweat dampened hair out of her face before making her way slowly towards her still open bedroom window. She gazed out at the moon before sighing to herself and pulling the window closed and stumbling her way back to bed sleepily. Collapsing back into bed, she curled in on herself, still trembling slightly as Shagon's figure still vividly filled her mind. Closing her eyes again, she longed to have Matt's arms around her, reassuring her that everything would be ok. Her heart ached in her chest and a single tear leaked out as her mind became consumed by him and his disappearance. No matter what, she would find him and she'd bring him back.

Yet, little did Will know, that as a tall dark figure flew away from her window, Matt was closer than she thought.

THE END

* * *

**Feel free to let me know your thoughts. **


End file.
